Kagomeright?
by Differance
Summary: Kagome was like your average punk in collage, hating school, hating people, hating life. But she had a secret... Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasa blah blah balh and all that jazz
1. Bye Bye Mommy!

Kagome was like your average punk in collage, hating school, hating people, hating life. But she had a secret...

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

It was the second semester of Kagome's collage, she was lying down on her bed with one of her legs over the other bouncing in time to the music that she had blasting in her ear. She loved the feeling of the song **Bleed it Out by Linkin Park** pounding in her veins. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt that had the Linkin Park sign on it. Her hair was tied back into a low ponytail. She felt the vibration of her cell phone and paused her ipod , her roommate watched her carefully out of the corner of her eye, but watched with questioning eyes as Kagome's eyes grew wide as she listened to the phone. 

Kagome dropped her cell phone suddenly startling her roomamte. She sprinted out of the room, down the hall, out the door, and into the parking lot. She cringed as she remembered that her car had been stolen the night before. The hospital was half an hour away. Kagome was thinking of running, when a boy with silver hair pulled up on a motorcycle. It was Inuyasha, a boy Kagome wouldn't even glance twice at if they passed in the hallway. But here he was, her savior, or so she thought.

She ran out in front of him as he was taking his helmet off, he wore a black beanie, a blue shirt that read Shut Up, a leather jacket and black jeans. He looked at her in surprise as she was sprinting towards him.

"Gimme the keys to your bike"

"Wha... NO"

"I don't need the freaking helmet just your keys and the bike, ill bring it back". Patience had never been on her side even when she was younger.

"No use y-"

"LISTEN YOU MY CAR WAS STOLEN, MY MOM IS IN THE HOSPITOL, AND IM NOT IN THE MOOD RIGHT NOW TO ARGUE, GIMME UR KEYS."

"Why should I?" he said obviously not knowing that he had just pushed her to far

Kagome's dark hair started to grow deep crimson streaks, her eyes turned an even deeper red, as triangular dog ears with red tips slowly rose up on her head in a menacing stance, she growled at him. He stumbled backwards startled, she ran at him and pushed him out of the way, while she skillfully stole the keys from his jacket she found the keys and hopped onto the bike not even bothering to put on his helmet.

As she drove her eyes and hair slowly started to return to its natural color. She didn't even think if she had hurt that Inuyasha boy. But she did care that he had seen her true form. Noone had seen her true form except for her mother. The thought of her mother brought her back to drive and then she faded out of senses again to think of what the docter had said on the phone.

"Kagome? This is docter Neil your mother has fallen into a mysterious coma tpe symptom, except she isn't breathing. We have a machine breathing for her but it won't last long. She has only a few hours to liv-"

Kagome shook the rest of the conversation out of her mind. She pulled up to the hospital and raced inside. The receptionist told her the room and Kagome raced there.

Her mother was lying on the bed her eyes shut and her chest not moving. Kagome sat down next to her on the bed and held her hand thinking about the woman laying down next to her and how much she loved her and finally slipping into a sleep with a ream awaiting her.

_Kagome walked into her room and sat on her bed petting her dog (Lunar's) head. She had just turned 17 and she was sadly dwelling on the past of how all her family had shunned her except for her mother. Because of what she was she could never be accepted. But that never stopped her when she was little from trying to make friends. When she had turned 15 she had stopped altogether. Her mother came into her room and sat down on her bed holding her daughter. She knew what was going through her mind right now and all she could do was watch. _

"_Well you should get some sleep" she told Kagome as she kissed her forehead and left the room._

_Kagome just sat there but then slowly started changing into her pj's she closed the blinds and massaged her soar ears. They get so soar whenever she hid them for too long. She got into bed and turned out the lights thinking of the next day to come._

Kagome awoke up to the familiar rosy scent of her mother, her best friend, her only friend. Slowly her mom opened her eyes and said

"I love you; don't ever let anyone push you around. I'm sorry I can't stay any longer but I have to leave you"

"Oh mom I love you please don't leave me they can make you better just hang on"

"No there is nothing they can do I love you never forget that"

She slowly closed her eyes and they machine that was her mother's heart suddenly let out one last beep then made no more sound.

Kagome had silent tears running down her cheeks as nurses rushed in to see why he machine stopped. They tried to get her mother back but Kagome knew it was no good; she slowly walked out of the room her dark hair covering her eyes. A doctor walked up to her to discuss the matters of her mother's body. After a while he gave up and decided to try again later since she wouldn't answer him.

Kagome hated them all they had killed her mother; they didn't know what she had lost or what she was going through. She walked out of the hospital in such a daze that she didn't notice the silver streak run away from the window of her mother's room and behind a nearby tree. She completely forgot about the bike she came on but sprinted of into the distance gone with a blink of an eye. All she wanted to do was run, run away from everything, everyone, she couldn't stand it anymore. She loved the feel of her legs burning from working to hard, her breathe actually coming out in short puffs as she stroked the tears away from her cheeks, still running not ever wanting to stop, she realized that she was a couple miles away from her collage and the hospital. She stopped at a nearby park to sit down on a bench only to cry even harder.

Looking up she realized it had been pouring rain for a while now; her hair was plastered down on her head. She slowly removed her hair tie and let her hair fall into her face. She let the rain soak her through and slowly, very slowly got up and started walking back in the direction of her collage.


	2. The Project

**Sorry for the long wait and sorry this is so short I have to go 2 bed but I will post this and..yeah**

Chapter 2

Kagome awoke to the sound of her roommate Kagura moving about and getting ready for school. She inwardly groaned and scolded herself for not taking a shower last night before she went to bed. She was all sticky and slightly wet from last night's incident.

She walked into the bathroom took a quick shower and blow dried her hair so it went straight down her back. Not bothering to tie it up she threw on some jeans and a black halter top. Grabbing her book bag and ipod she walked outside and into her first class.

Entering the history class the first thing that caught her eye was the inuyasha boy sitting in the fourth row. He was staring straight at her like he was trying to memorize every feature of her. She glanced his way again then trudged up the aisle towards the farthest seat. When she sat down every chair around her was immediately emptied of the students. No one wanted to be near her...ever.

Inside her head Kagome was thinking about her mother and how she was left all alone in the world. Still deep in thought she pulled out her ipod and tuck in the ear phones. While the teacher was teaching some crap about feudal Japan, she was listening to Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence (I loooove this song u should so listen to it!! There is also another song called Straight To Video...very good).

After the class was over Kagome swiftly walked out of the room racing towards the grounds heading towards the combat area. "Ugh I just want to die right now, I have no friends, no family, I basically have no life." She stated to herself getting very odd looks from everyone around her. Then something her mother had said when she was almost seven came back to her.

_Kagome was walking through the door with tears running down her face. _

"_I hate school mommy! Everyone hates me and they won't listen to what I have to say they just push me around and throw stuff at me. I want to quit please mommy I can't stand this!"_

_Kagome's mom just stood there then she suddenly swooped down and held her daughter very close. _

"_Please baby, please stay in it for me. Stick through, never think that your alone, there is always someone who is in just as bad shape as you, and maybe if your lucky you will meet that person one day, and you will become the best of friends. Alright?"_

"_Okay, I'll finish it up just for you, and guess what! Ill even go to collage! Pinky promise..." She held out her pinky finger expectantly. Her mother took it and shook it. (muhahahaha that rymed...)_

"_All right then now get to studying you must keep your grades up!" Kagomes mother said with a loving smile_

Back at her room Kagome plopped down onm her bed and started doing her homework. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She truged over to the door and slowly pulled it open. There stood the boy that she had taken the bike from..'wat was his name.. ah well it's not important' kagome briefly thought.

"What do you want?"

"...werent you listening in history class?"

"..No"

"ugh well the stupid teacher sprung a project on us and we are parteners."

Kagome shut the door in his face and walked back towards her bed. Inuyasha sighed and slowly opened the door and walked in, he was blasted with a pillow that almost knocked him over."Don't just come in here you asshole! This is my room!"

"Well sorry bitch but I want to get this problem done!"

"And what if I don't help you?"

"Then you get no credit on the project,"

"Psh..like I care Ill just find a way to get my grades back up"

"..I'll tell everyone your secret,"

"...what?"

"That you're a hanyou, don't think I didn't see you you hide your true form.I'll reveal it."

"Well..uh if you do that I'll...tell the whole world your secret,"Kagome was actually frightened, this couldn't be happening! If anyone else found out what she was they would probably kick her out of the collage. She couldn't let that happen.

"Oh really and what secret is that?"

"Fuck..fine ill do the fucking project on..what the hell is it for anyway?"

Inuyasha smiled and started to explain the speech and the board that they had to do. 'He could get used to this..bribery' he thought 'I have the power!..haha well that scares me for a second there what if she actually foun out what I really was...then I'd be in deep shit. Argh why does she have to be so fucking beautiful? And her scent is driving me crazy this will probably be harder than I thought'

**Well you can probably guess what Inuyasha is hes a vampire!! Haha jkjk that would be gay...no affense to anyone wo wrote a story with inuyasha as a vam...if u did or if u kno any stories that are good including ones with vampires in it..tell me plz I really need something to read. I'd like to thank all my reviewers!**

**dark vampire mistress**

**iamdevishangel**

**icyattitude**

**You are the best! And please don't mention your story my reviewers I have already read them and they are awesome!!**


	3. Add Koga

**OMG IM SO SORRY... time has been flying by ive had soccer, after school classes, and today's my mom's birthday!! Anyway sorry for the really long wait. I'm not that big of a writer so...sorry**

'_Kagome's demon side'_

'Regular Kagome going crazy and thinking to herself' (lol jk)

**Chapter Three**

Kagome was sitting at her desk staring at the impossibly huge assignment that she had to do in about two days (This isn't the project with Inuyasha). Sighing she pulled out a book and started to take a few notes on a person named Naraku. '_This is bullshit'_ Kagome's mind was drifting and whenever that happened her demonic side started to talk to her

'What the hell do you want?'

'_Just dropping by, hey I saw that Inuyasha dude, he's pretty hot!'_

'Fuck you! He's an asshole; because of him I almost missed the last words of my mother!'

'_True, but also because of him his bike was there so you did make it to your mother in time'_

'I could have ran fast enough'

'_Oh psh, you and I both know that you couldn't possibly have made it'_

'WHAT THE HELL!! You're my demon side you're supposed to be bitching and mean...like me...im supposed to be like you and you me...i say again WHAT THE HELL??

'_Well chickie I-'_

Kagome's demon didn't get to finish because at that moment she had run into a boy with long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail at the top of his head. 'Whoa that's odd. I don't remember leaving my room, argh I get so side tracked when im talking to myself (wow she really sound crazy right now)

"And who are you my beautiful bird?"

"None of your fucking business asshole,"

Everyone around Kagome and gasped as he glared at her.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"No, and frankly my dear I don't give a damn" snapped Kagome as she stalked off. (OMG I LOVE THAT LINE!!) A hand tugged her arm and she glanced back only to see a furious boy, she could almost see steam escaping from his ears.

"I am Koga you bitch, winner of the championship state finals in wrestling, I get everything I want and no one is dumb enough to try to stop me GOT IT!?" His voice raised with every word he spoke, Kagome seamed unfazed.

She leaned over to an onlooker and spoke to her clearly ignoring Koga. "Wow I have never in my life met as big as a self centered son of a bitch in my life, have you?" The girl timidly shook her head afraid that if she answered wrongly she would get the snot kicked out of her in an instant (haha snot haha). Sighing and cracking her knuckles Kagome turned slowly back to Koga still glaring/ grinning madly at her.

"First of all" she stated taking a step forward and cracking her neck. "Stop making such an ass of yourself and start running away right now while you still have a chance" she was now slowly starting for him. About to make a comment, Kagome grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall behind him, "and second of all don't ever interrupt me when I'm talking, that's very rude and you will pay if it happens again, AND THRIDLY" she slammed him hard against the wall making him see stars, don't ever talk to me again you slimy bag of scum, now go back and crawl into your nasty little hole where you belong." She released her hold on him and turned around smirking, knowing exactly what was coming.

"You bitch! I will never be spoken to in that manner ever again got that! I am Ko-"

"Yeah we all know who you are buddy, so just shut up, hmm what were my three things again?" She turned to the timid girl still standing right next to her.

The girl jumped slightly and stumbled over her words then blushed " Uh first, was to stop making an ass of himself and run away, the second was don't interrupt you it's rude, uh and the third was, never to talk to you again.

Grinning Kagome patted the girl on the head, earning a huge blush which even Kagome could feel "Thanks tots, hmm well I see that you broke one of the rules now didn't you, what was it Kola?"

"Its Koga bitch, I will not be spoken to in such a manner, men get he-"

"Hahaha you have men fight for you o how weak and pathetic. Well if that's how you want to play."

Kagome crouched down and put her fist to the ground waiting patiently for someone to try and attack her. She felt the presence of something behind her and placed both her hand on the ground, building momentum she swung one leg around her and knocked the man to the ground. Taking a fist she turned around and advanced on Koga, another person with green hair shot out in front of her knock his lights out she continued madly beating up the gang of around 15 men. After the last man fell, she walked up to Koga, gave him a sorrowful look and said " Such a pity that I have to waste you now, I didn't even break a sweat, ah well life isn't fair" and with that she threw back her head and head butted him into the ground leaving him indented where he lay (...wow).

Kagome chuckled and walked away as people started to gather around all the knocked out men to check if they were still alive.

Walking out to the track (the center of the track was a soccer field) Kagome pulled out her ipod and placed it on the song** Headstrong** by **Trapt**.

**Circling your, circling your, circling your head,  
Contemplating everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide**

(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)  
Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away

I know, I know all about

**I know, I know all about**

**I know, I know all about  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide**

**(Fuck!)  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're headstrong  
Back off I'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away**

_(You should download this song, it's very good! Also if you have ever played the ATV game on PS2 this song is on there)_

Kagome was sprinting around the track when the song finished and started playing another. Staying in this motion for about an hour and a half she kept on a pace of sprinting then jogging and so on. Her mind was telling her that she was forgetting something, but she just couldn't rember what it was.

Later that night she banged her head on the wall as she walked into her room and saw the report that she had to do on Naraku not nearly finished. She sat down and awaited her long night ahead of typing, writing, and banging her head on the wall to keep her up...

**Ok that last line was completely random, I'm tired it's 10 oclock and I still have homework to do so im going to have to stop there...im sorry, I told you that I wasn't that much of a writer!! Please I don't care if your beign mean at all just make sure to review, and if you like give me tips on what to write. Next chapter will contain more of Inuyasha I promise...** ****


End file.
